


A pain with no freedom in sight

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Depression, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sadness, Torture, im sorry, just a peak at what they went through, this fic is just a bit of cloud and zack being tormented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything hurt and this seemed like an endless hell.</p><p>(Just a small fic of what Cloud and Zack went through)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pain with no freedom in sight

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something involving the time they were in the lab still. I see a lot of fics focusing on once they got out and I would love to see more about what happened when they were in the lab. Let me know what you guys think.

It was slow. A slow, painful feeling spreading through his body. A feeling like a thousand needles being drove under his skin. He tried to open his eyes, but his body resisted. It refused to obey his simplest commands. He couldn’t seem to will himself to open his eyes, at least not when he needed to the most. The sounds of screams that he could tell were attempted to be muffled could be heard. To him it was faint, almost as if a dream or a memory. Something far away and not quite lucid. Cloud’s body wouldn’t yield to his relentless begging of it to at least open his eyes so he could see what was being done to Zack. No matter how hard he fought, how his mind screamed for sleep and to be awake at the same time, he reminded in that state that was caught between the two. And that was hell. 

Cloud’s body never listened to him and so he was awake in times when he truly wished he wasn’t. He would stay awake while he was pricked and poked. While he was injected with countless things. Mako, strange liquid, things that didn’t even look like they would go in the human body. They more than likely did not. Or at least should not. Cloud would scream for hours on end, hear the screams of Zack. Threats and pleas mix with Cloud’s cries of utter agony. Cloud wishes everything could end. He wants it all to end so Zack won’t be tormented by not only the cruel experiments being done to him, but watching Cloud suffer as well. The amount of seer pain Zack must be in watching Cloud be put through painful experiments must have been unbearable. Cloud wished he could do more than just lie there as these sick men torment him and Zack. 

Theses days it was becoming harder and harder for Cloud to move. Words were foreign and he couldn't even scream anymore. He felt dead, but also alive. Like his body forced him to go on when he was dead inside. He still heard Zack voice. Far away and full of sadness and anger. Cloud wants to tell him it's okay, they are okay. He wants to say it and in his mind he does. In this broken thing called his mind he smiles and tells Zack everything's okay and Zack smiles. He hasn't seen Zack smile in so long it's nice. His mind's imagination, that image that stays ever present of what could have been. Them married, Cloud becoming a SOLIDER. Cloud not failing and being useless. His mind's way of coping with what's happened. Of what is still happening. Cloud doesn’t even remember what sunlight or freedom is like. What sleep without nightmares is like. Cloud would never know the feeling of true peaceful sleep ever again. 

When Cloud hears the sound of shattered glass, the feeling of Zack’s hands against his back, arms around him. Cloud doesn’t realize they are on their way to freedom. In his broken mind this is a dream. Cloud and Zack both don’t realize that the end of the world they once knew, the end of happiness was only months away. Only so far and yet so close to losing it all. For Zack it would be worth it and for Cloud, the ultimatum that would break what was left of his mind and shatter his heart and soul.


End file.
